


Journal Excerpts

by MagalaBee



Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), Dimimari Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: Dear Journal,I knew I shouldn’t have gone to the ball...DimiMari Week Day 7: Free Day (Journal Entries)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674229
Kudos: 32





	Journal Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the final day of DimiMari Week 2020! I wish I'd had more time to keep writing for this, because I could have made more and more excerpts to show their growing relationship, but unfortunately, I've got some work deadlines to meet.
> 
> But anyway, this is supposed to be an exploration of Marianne's journal, which is referenced in hers and Dimitri's epilogue! The journal she kept that detailed all the happiness they knew. If you enjoyed this, then please leave Kudos and Comments and maybe I'll add to it with a second chapter of more excerpts when I have some time!

_ Dear Journal, _

_ I knew I shouldn’t have gone to the ball. I don’t even remember how Hilda talked me into attending, but I’ve made a complete fool of myself. I don’t know how to dance and Prince Dimitri asked me to dance. I should have politely said no, or just not come at all. I warned him the first time he tried to speak to me in the cathedral, that I’m just bad luck. _

_ I stepped on his toes. Like some galloping monster with anvils for feet. He tried so hard to be kind to me, but I must have broken his toe, from the way he flinched. I fled halfway through the song and just left him there. I feel so horrible. _

_ If only I had found a pigeon to go to the Goddess Tower with, I could have made my wish… _

* * *

_ Journal, _

_ At long last, the war is done. After so much fighting, I find it hard to believe that there won’t be another battle in the morning. I will wake up and look around at the world and not have to wonder if I will die today. _

_ It is comforting, even if it is strange to consider. _

_ My friends have survived, much to my relief. I haven’t written in you for some time, but it was hard to find time. The march to Enbarr was long and each day I was scared of losing someone dear to my heart. I suppose a part of me thought that if I didn’t write my fears down, they wouldn’t be able to come true. Thank you for your patience. _

_ I plan to return to Faerghus with the others, for now. I know that I should return home to Edmund Territory, but I find it hard to look towards the east with any hope. I could help the Margrave organize the estate, but I don’t know if he’ll want to see me. He has never liked my company, would he look upon me now as a welcome help? Or as a traitor who betrayed the Alliance? _

_ And then there is the matter of Prince Dimitri. Or, King, as the case may be. He’s got so much on his shoulders… I worry for him. Recovery is an on-going process, I know better than most. It took me five years to not wish for an endless sleep, I worry that Dimitri will be trapped in that same state. _

_ Dedue and Ingrid and Felix and Sylvain will all have his best interest in mind, I know. He is surrounded by friends who wish for the best. Is it selfish of me to hope that I might be able to help him too? _

* * *

_ Oh Journal, _

_ I’m hopeless. I should be thinking about home and what I can do in Leicester. Its borders have been restored and leadership returned to the lord council, but I dread the day I am to leave Fhirdiad. I’ve been acting as a pseudo-ambassador for so long, I’ve grown to love Faerghus. The weather, the people, the way the city is being restored. _

_ I don’t want to go. I long to stay here and watch the snow fall in pretty sparkles through the air. I long for the warm fireplaces and hot milky tea. I long… _

_ I long to stay near the king.  _

_ That isn’t something I should admit out loud, nonetheless put onto paper, but what am I to do? Dimitri has made so much progress since the war, I’m so proud of him. He hasn’t fallen into the same dark shadows I did. He has kept his head above water, and he’s done so much good for the Kingdom. _

_ I’ve fallen in love with him. My heart aches from it, but it would be horribly inappropriate to admit such a thing to his face. _

_ Sometimes, I dare to hope that Dimitri might feel similarly for me. Whenever he invites me to go walking in the garden, he looks at me with a soft expression and I dare to think for just a moment that he’s in love with me too. That he will hold my hand and lean in close and… _

_ Well, I certainly shouldn’t indulge such fantasies. My love will go unnoticed, I’m quite sure. Dimitri will have any number of eligible women vying for his hand. What good would a common-born adoptee from Leicester do for him? He needs someone strong to be his queen. _

_ But… I can dream, can’t I? I can write my heart aches in your pages and dream that maybe, someday, I’ll be able to say them to him. _


End file.
